Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007 Video Game)
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is a video game based on the fifth installment of the popular Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling and the film Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. The game was avaialable for Game Boy Advance, Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PSP, Wii and Xbox 360. It was released on June 25, 2007 in the U.S., June 28, 2007 in Australia and on June 29, 2007 in the UK and Europe. Voices - UK 'Main Characters' *Albus Dumbledore - Lewis Macleod *Angelina Johnson - Tiana Benjamin *Anthony Goldstein - Tom Wheatley *Argus Filch - Allan Corduner *Arthur Weasley - Dominic Coleman *Banner Narrator - Campbell Askew *Barking Mad Male Gargoyle - Jonathan Kydd *Bellatrix Lestrange - Beth Chalmers *Cho Chang - Katie Leung *Colin Creevey - Hugh Mitchell *Comedic Female Gargoyle - Isobel Middleton *Cornelius Fudge - Mark Perry *Dean Thomas - Alfie Enoch *Dolores Umbridge - Rachel Atkins *Draco Malfoy - Tom Felton *Dudley Dursley - Harry Melling *Ernie Macmillan - Louis Doyle *Female Howler - Adele Cutting *Female Howler - Isobel Middleton *Female Howler - Moira Squier *Female Howler - Sam Turner *Fred Weasley - James Phelps *Gang Member 1 - Greg Chillin *Gang Member 2 - David Bond *George Weasley - Oliver Phelps *Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright *Grawp - David Bond *Gregory Goyle - Josh Herdman *Hagrid the Giant - Jonathan Kydd *Hannah Abbott - Charlotte Skeoch *Harry Potter - Adam Sopp *Hermione Granger - Harper Marshall *Kreacher - Timothy Bateson *Lee Jordan - Luke Youngblood *Lonely Male Gargoyle - Jonathan Hansler *Lord Voldemort - Ralph Fiennes *Lucius Malfoy - Jonathan Hansler *Luna Lovegood - Evanna Lynch *Male Howler - Campbell Askew *Male Howler - Harvey Elliott *Male Howler - Jonathan Hansler *Michael Corner - Niall Galvin *Ministry Wizard - Lewis Macleod *Miserable Female Gargoyle - Rachel Atkins *Moaning Myrtle - Pooky Quesnel *Nearly Headless Nick - David Coker *Neville Longbottom - Matthew Lewis *Nymphadora Tonks - Nat Tena *Padma Patil - Afshan Azad *Parvati Patil - Shefali Chowdhury *Professor Flitwick - Warwick Davis *Professor McGonagall - Eve Karpf *Professor Snape - Allan Corduner *Professor Sprout - Anna Bentinck *Professor Trelawney - Isobel Middleton *Remus Lupin - Dean Kelly *Ron Weasley - Rupert Grint *Sarcastic Male Gargoyle - Dominic Coleman *Sirius Black - David Robb *Susan Bones - Alex Tregear *Terry Boot - Andrew Edmeads *Vincent Crabbe - Jamie Waylett *Zacharias Smith - Nick Shirm 'Portraits' *Boris the Bewildered - Lewis Macleod *Damara Dodderidge - Rachel Atkins *Edward Rabnott - David Coker *Elizabeth Burke - Anna Bentinck *GCR Portrait Female 1 - Isobel Middleton *GCR Portrait Male 2 - Tony Dudson *GCR Portrait Male 3 - Dominic Coleman *GCR Portrait Male 4 - Jonathan Kydd *George von Rheticus - David Coker *Giffard Abbott - Tony Dudson *Google Stump - Jonathan Hansler *Mermaid - Lydia Andrew *Mrs. Black - Rachel Atkins *Percival Pratt - Dominic Coleman *Phineas Nigellus Black - Dominic Coleman *Professor Basil Fronsac - Allan Corduner *Quidditch Player - Adrian Fergus-Fuller *Reginald Oddpick - Allan Corduner *Shepherdess - Eleanor Hans *Sir Cadogan - Chris Lang *Staring Portrait - David Robb *Termeritus Shanks - Jonathan Kydd *The Fat Lady - Isobel Middleton *Timothy the Timid - Dominic Coleman *Vindictus Viridian - Jonathan Hansler 'Gryffindor Students' *Katherine Armitage *Dudley Brewis *Jack Chambers *Liberty Harris *Rosalind Knox *Max Moore *Jennifer Poulter *Matthew Sharman-Hayles *Ryan Thompson 'Hufflepuff Students' *Michael Andrews *Lauren Buffone *Stefan Graham *Sophie Petrou *Kim Rostene *Scott Whiteman 'Ravenclaw Students' *Gregg Chillin *Hannah Corner *Courtney Culverhouse *Hugo Horton *Jasmine Poole 'Slytherin Students' *Daniel Anthony *Adrian Fergus-Fuller *Lydia Graham *Rachel Green *Laura Johnson *Natalie Sears *George Seeger *Poppy Shrapnell *Natasha Slyfield *Adam Sopp *Daniel Twiss *Georgia Warren *Tiffany Wheaton *Jamie Wiles Category:Video Games Category:2007 Video Games